


My Other Life

by LezzieStalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy/Nonhuman Path, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezzieStalker/pseuds/LezzieStalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main character is Laila Fada. Her and her friend Sammy are on their way home from a football game, when they are attacked. </p><p>I had to write a short story for a creative writing class, no more than five pages, and wanted some feedback before I handed it it. Let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Other Life

I always believed they were myths until that warm late August night. I was walking home from the football game with Sammy. Normally I wouldn’t have gone, but Sammy told me I needed a social life.

“Did you see Jacob when he ran that touchdown?” she said flipping her midnight black mane over her shoulder. Sammy was pretty and popular, so I never understood why she stayed friends with me. I just nodded along as she gushed over yet another jock, thinking of how opposite we were.

My hair was a pale blonde, thin and a curly mess that always knotted. Despite living in Florida, I had no tan. Sammy was shorter than me, but her long hair and small frame gave her this pixie type look that seemed to make all the guys at school fall. I was average in everything: height, build, brown eyes, etc. I was nothing special.

We had decided to cut through the park in order to cut time off the walk. The park had a nice section of flat fields that they used for concerts and movies, and then a section that was wooded. There were a number of trails that ran through the trees, and we were walking down one of them when Sammy heard something.

“Hey Lai, did you hear that?” she said, pulling me from my thoughts.

“What sound?” I said back, as a dragging sound reached my ears. I turned to her with an eyebrow raised. “I heard it that time. What do you think it is?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe we should move faster though. I don’t really want to find out.” I agreed with her and the two of us started to almost jog through the trees.

Sometimes I really hate how clumsy I am. We were just reaching the fence at the end of the trail, when I tripped over the air. I landed face first in the dirt and groaned.

Sammy stopped and turned back to me, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” I said into the dirt before slowly picking myself up. I was still in a crouched position when I looked up at Sammy. I let out a scream, “Sammy, behind you!”

The person moved so fast, that she did not even have time to blink. Whoever it was grabbed her by the chin from behind, yanking her head to the side. She let out her own scream when teeth sank into her neck. I was frozen still, watching this person drink the blood from my best friend.

As Sammy’s body started going limp, I suddenly realized that if I did not start moving soon, I was going to be next. I scrambled to my feet and took off into the trees, leaving the trail behind me. I ran without thinking much, just knowing that I had to get as far away as I could as fast as I could. Tears were blurring my eyes, but if I let myself think about the reason for them, I would not be able to keep moving.

I could hear whoever this person or being was chasing after me, and catching up fast. I darted in different directions in the hopes of losing them, but it was not working. I burst through a small clearing, and saw a man standing on the other side in a dark trench coat.

“HELP ME!” I ran towards him. He turned towards me, and seemed to focus more on what was behind me. He suddenly raised his arms and aimed with a crossbow. I dropped to the ground like a moth to the flame and curled into a ball. I heard arrow over my head, and then a scream some twenty feet away. When I glanced to the source of the scream, I saw an explosion of blood-like goo.

My heart was beating a mile a minute, and I was panting heavily. As I caught my breath and began to stand, I let out a hiss. I must have scraped my knee when I took cover because a small stream of blood was flowing down my leg now.

The man let out a growl and quickly walked over and kneeled in front of me. “We need to cover that,” he said while ripping off a piece of the shirt he was wearing. I took a good look at him. He had that Brad Pitt look to him: tall, dark and handsome. His dark brown hair was cropped short around the sides and a little longer on the top. His green eyes were focused on my knee which he was cleaning with some water he carried in a canteen. “You know, you’re really lucky I happened to be passing through these parts.”

“Yes, but my friend wasn’t,” I said as my voice cracked. My head fell as I stared down into the dirt. I would never hear Sammy’s musical laugh again or her complains on my antisocial obsession with crime novels.

The man sighed, “What were you guys doing out here anyway? Don’t you know it’s not safe to wonder around in the woods at night?”

“We were coming home from the high school game. Our street is just on the other side of the fence…” I said. I finally looked back up at him. “What were you doing out here, sir?” I said. “I mean…I’m really grateful and all, but none of this is really making sense to me, and the face that you were out here in the middle of the woods with a crossbow makes me slightly uneasy, and…”

“Wow there, slow down,” he said. “First off, my name’s Marcus not sir, and second, I was looking for that guy.” He was just tying off the ends of the makeshift bandage, when he looked up into my face. “If he already got your friend, why did he chase you?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” I said. “Maybe he wanted to make sure there were no witnesses.”

“That’s not it,” he said standing up. He reached out a hand to help me stand. “I’ve been following this guy for a while. He doesn’t care about witnesses because no one ever believes them.” He let go of my hand once I could stand on my own before leaning down to pick up the crossbow from the ground. “He’s been bouncing from town to town all over the south. I caught up to him in Georgia once, but he slipped through my fingers.”

“If he doesn’t care about witnesses, then why?” I said. “There’s nothing special about me.”

He glanced down at my knee, “I wonder…” he said under his breath. I barely heard it. “What’s your name, sweetie?” He started to head out of the clearing.

I glanced around for a moment, wondering what else could be out there, and then quickly jogged to catch up with him. “Laila Fada, but what does that have to do with anything?” I said once I was walking beside him. I always hated my name because it always made it so easy for people to make fun of me.

We continued walking for a while; he even helped me when I tripped over some roots and a rather large tree branch. The walk seemed to last forever, but was probably no more than a couple minutes. I could see the trail up ahead, and knew that Sammy’s body was still laying there, lifeless, and could not help but think it was my fault somehow. I was startled when he finally spoke again.

“That vampire,” I cringed when he said that, “is from a coven that has an exclusive taste. They search for prey with a certain heritage because it makes their blood tastes all the sweeter and is more powerful. Their preference for this very specific blood is what brought him to this town.” He kept focused in front of him throughout his whole little speech.

“What type of blood is that?” I said looking towards him.

He finally turned to me, and said, “Fairy.” My mouth opened and shut like a fish, not sure what to say to that.

“So what? That has nothing to do with me or Sammy.” I half sobbed when I said her name. “She’s lying over there dead because some weird fucked up creature of the night has some ‘expensive’ taste.”

He stepped in front of me and placed his hand gently on my shoulder. “Calm down Laila.”

 “You try to calm down when your best, your only friend is dead. Neither of us even knew that vampires really existed, let alone fairies. What? Are there werewolves out there too?” he grimaced, and I knew the answer to that last question. “Just great!” I said, throwing my hands up in the air. I started pushed his hands off me and began pacing between two trees.

“Laila, do you know anything about your family history, or what Fada means in Latin?” I shook my head in the negative. “Fada comes from the Portuguese language. It was derived from the Latin, fata, which meant the Fates. The fates were guardians, spirits. Do you know what I am saying Laila? You most likely come from a line of fairies that mixed with mortals.”

“So I’m the reason that vampire killed Sammy.” I began to hyperventilate; it was all just too much. My vision swam and I swayed. The last thing I remembered as it all went dark was falling into a hard chest and strong arms lifting me into the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm looking for feedback before I hand this in for a class. Also I wanted to know if I should continue the story. If anyone has any ideas for a way to end-end this story let me know.  
> I'm also not sure about the title. I really suck at those, so again I'm taking ideas.


End file.
